


Various Prey Oneshots

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morgan Yu - Freeform, Post Game, Spoilers, Talos 1, Typhon - Freeform, neuromods, oneshots, prey 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: This is the first thing I've ever posted on Ao3 so I hope I sound okay.Sorry if the oneshots are short or anything. School messes my schedule up a lot.





	1. What Do They Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this.  
> Constructive criticism and requests are always welcome

Description: male!morgan, alex, Walther Dahl, typhon, post/end game, spoilers, au, interconnected mind au (an au I made a bit ago), suicide mention I suppose,

Location: Talos 1 Space Station- Escape Pod Bay 2

Dahl was whispering little commands in his ear, Morgan abiding by them and completing his demands in a 'professional' fashion.

"Only two more to go..." Morgan mumbled, attempting to wipe the splatters of crimson off his cheek but to no avail. "Two more. Two. Two left. Then we leave." He repeated as he walked out of the escape pod station. His boots clanked and he mumbled 'two' under his breath every time his foot met the ground.

His Transcribe beeped softly, signalling that Dahl was calling. He didn't pay attention too much, all he caught was another lie, another attempt to corner him, to kill him.

Morgan exhaled, cocking his shotgun, he knew it wasn't true. The William Yu would not accept him back into society.   
At least not over his brother.   
Alex.  
Alex was always the favorite. Always their 'special little snowflake'. The heart of their stories, trying to show how the Yu's were better than other families. It was always Alex in the center.  
Where was Morgan?  
Trying to escape the shadow that was cast above him, trying to be seen over the massive wave of glory and fame Alex had.   
Well...all Morgan had to do now, was make sure it all came crashing down.  
Like how nature intended it to.

"Just come on up to the shuttle bay and we'll be off back to Earthside. I'll take care of your brother. Don't worry."

That's not what they wanted though. They wanted him to eliminate all imminent threats to their survival.

All of Talos 1 staff. Alex. Dahl. Everyone on board Talos 1.

Two more left. Only two and then we can wake up and be free.

Morgan rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands as he walked towards the shuttle bay doors.

Soon...soon it'll be one threat remaining.

Dahl was waiting for him. The man thought he had 'finally trapped the rat known as Morgan Yu'. But he was wrong. Dahl was the trapped rat now.

"Morgan." He said with a forced, unnatural smile. "I'm glad you're here. Now, we can head home. Back to Earthside. See your family finally after five years. Five years. That is a long time, right?" He noted that Morgan hadn't stopped walking towards him.

"Two threats turned to one. In five. Four...three...two..." Morgan lifted his gun with a blank stare. "One." He mumbled.

A gunshot was heard from outside the room, military operators began turning towards the locked door.

"Commander Dahl? Hello? Where are your orders?" One droned.

"Dahl? Orders?"

"What are our directives?"

"His lifesigns are gone. The rat has slain him. Initiate the attack. Do not let Morgan or Alex Yu escape Talos alive, under any circumstances." Kaspar ordered over the radio to the other drones.

Morgan smiled softly, seeing Dahl crumpled on the ground.   
"One. One more. Then we're done." He said before squatting down to see what Dahl had on him, hoping for something of use.

All he found was a key card and a few stray bullets for his pistol.

"Useless..." Morgan growled, getting up after throwing the items at Dahl.

He dusted off his suit and finished reloading his gun.   
"One more. Get rid of Kaspar. Draw Alex out. Then we're done. Their threats are gone." He said.

\----------

Morgan walked down the long catwalk to Alex's office. He smelt singed leather and gasoline. It was probably himself, considering he gave some Military Operators a few new decals with his shotgun.

He stood in front of the little keypad on the wall.  
Alex.  
This was where he was hiding the whole time, wasn't it?  
The coward.  
Too scared to get his hands dirty.

Morgan pressed the button, leaving a fingerprint of crimson on the screen.  
It whirred to life, the wood paneled wall moving out of the way of a metallic door.

Finally.  
One left, then he...they are free.  
He smiled in triumph as the door opened, revealing Alex.

"...Morgan. I can't..." His brother was at a loss of words.

Pathetic.

Morgan watched his brothers expression of joy and regret quickly shift into fear and confusion when he lifted his pistol to eye level with Alex.

He eyed the trigger, yet something felt off.  
The feelings he usually felt when he cornered another rat, another kink in the system, weren't present.   
Morgan racked his mind, trying to hear and answer.   
An explanation.  
Why...was he not the one?

They were silent, causing anxiety to begin to corrupt his thoughts.

He'd failed.

Someone must've gotten away, he thought.  
Morgan huffed, turning to go check the pods. To see if one had some how been fixed up to properly eject.

But a hand grabbed his arm.

"Morgan...please. I...this isn't you."

A moron of all people could piece that together, Alex.

"Let's...let's go home. Morgan...I just want my little brother back. We can fix this. We...can fix you." 

He reluctantly agreed to go, but only so he could find the final threat. They had to be bound for Earthside.

 

-Days Later-

Location: Earthside, Transtar- Seattle Division

He was trapped in another mind game with his brother and father.  
They believed his functionality had diminished because of those 'Neuromods'.   
But they were so very wrong.

Morgan was in the bathroom, his only base of privacy nowadays since he was finally on Earths soil.  
Alex asked some question about diner, but he didn't reply.

He kept repeating the same few questions to himself.

Who was the final threat to their survival?  
It wasn't Alex, then who was it?  
Was it William Yu?  
The board of directors?  
Who?  
Wh-

Morgan felt his fist hit something. He glanced at his hand, seeing the mirror cracked under his fist.

His gaze shifted to his reflection.

He looked like a mess.  
Insomnia ruled his life, so it showed under his eyes. His right eye was crimson, a permanent reminder of what they did. His hair wasn't styled and it was all over the place. He frowned at the sight.

"What happened to us..." He mumbled to himself.

His reflection moved, this time it wasn't when he did.

It smiled at him with a cheeky little grin, pushing his hair back. The reflections hand slipped down out of sight before pulling a device out from almost nowhere.   
A gun.  
The reflection snickered showing the gun off with a flourish. Morgan stared in silence before the reflection pointed it at its own temple.

"What...I-I..." Morgan mumbled, his hands resting on the ceramic sink now. "What do you want...no...I-I can't-"

It mouthed 'for them' before pulling the trigger.   
Morgan yelped, trying to back away from the sight. His breathing began going haywire as he tried to understand what just happened. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He tried to get that image out of his head but it was burned in his mind, even with his eyes closed. His gaze glanced at the mirror and he saw only a broken mirror.

A hallucination. That's all it was. Nothing more. Nothing less. It's fine.

Alex eventually made his way to Morgan, who was sitting in the corner of the bathroom hugging his knees to his chest.

"They want me dead...I should...I-I'm the last threat. Why me? W-why me?" Morgan whined, putting his hands on his head. "I've done everything for them and...and they don't think I'm worthy of..." He looked up at Alex. "...why don't they think you're a threat? What...how aren't you a threat? Why am I?" He asked, getting louder.

Alex was silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Answer me! Why are you not on the immediate threat list? Why do they think you of all people were worthy of surviving Talos 1? What did I do?"

"Morgan..."

Alex looked at his brother with a frown.

Morgan held onto his brother, trying to get a reply.  
"A-answer me....what did I do?" Morgan whimpered. "What did I do to make them angry? To make them think I was a threat?"

Silence.

"What is it that they want from me?"


	2. You Can See Us Right...Like Really See Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tad wonky because I wrote it late at night.  
> Post Prey.  
> Based on a theory of mine that the phantom at the end is actually Morgan's 'weaverfied' (as I call it) corpse.

Alex watched Elazar and Ilyushin begin to wrangle the Phantom in front of them. It was unable to use any psi after being hit with a nullwave transmitter, so it just stood there in a slight daze.

Was this him?  
Was this the one?  
The Phantom he was looking for. Scrounging around for?  
Was this Morgan?

Alex didn't want to think Morgan was like the others. That he was different. Not like those monsters that patrolled the earth, looking for fresh prey.

He sighed as the two women dragged the Phantom into the room, the only room humanity as a whole was safe.  
There weren't many survivors he knew about. The ones that sought refuge with Alex were Sarah Elazar, Mikhaila Ilyushin, Dayo Igwe, and Danielle Sho. The rest of Alex's right hand men and women had fallen to the typhon, including Morgan.

But that was the last straw. He needed to fix what he had failed to stop.

Alex watched the Phantom get latched onto the chair and fitted into the wires so they could begin Project Cobalt once more.   
Hopefully resulting in success.

Alex directed for Igwe to give the typhon a dosage of Morgan's Dna, wanting to trigger something when he put it into the simulation.

And then it began all over again.

Alex watched in silence as it was pulled into Morgan's memories. He couldn't help but feel the guilt rush back over himself when he saw everything he did.

He broke the one and only older brother rule.  
He didn't protect Morgan.   
He basically did the opposite.  
Alex frowned, remembering when he broke Morgan's arm when he got mad after his saving files were hacked. Or when he left Morgan alone with their terrible family, while he went to go to space. Or when he let Morgan corrupt himself with Neuromods not fit for a human. Or finally...when he didn't save him when he needed help the most.

He died because Alex was too headstrong, too scared of failure, too oblivious to the inevitable doom he caused to loom over the station until it all finally came crumbling down.

Alex didn't know his kingdom was going to fall. He thought he played his cards right, but it seems in the end all good things must come down.  
Even in space.

After hours of waiting, the typhon was on the final decision.  
Keep the station intact, nullifying the typhon threat in its tracks.  
Or let it all burn, by blowing everything they worked for into oblivion.

Alex held his breath.

\--------

"I won't stop you. Do whatever you think is right." Alex said quietly.  
Morgan looked at his brother, a small smile forming on his lips. He walked over the charred remains of the emergency operator January before going down the stairs to the panel.  
On the screen it said 'Activate Nullwave Transmitter'. He hesitated before pressing it.

\----

The large screens that Alex had been watching went static with 'Version 3.5' written on it.

The typhon seemingly woke up to see Alex, Elazar, Igwe, Danielle, and Mikhaila in front of it.

"...how did it do?" Alex mumbled.

Igwe flipped through the clipboard of papers and looked back at Alex with a slight smile.

"It saved all of us...and...followed the most accurate path that he did as well..."

Alex glanced at the typhon in front of him.

"...I want to believe that...that's you. But...can you see us? Like really see us?" He asked quietly.   
The Phantom was silent and kept it's gaze on Alex.

"Here...I want to show you someyhing." He said, realizing he won't get a reply. Alex began to turn the chair around to reveal a screen that showed Earthside. Light orangey-yellow filaments filled the air, covering the buildings. The Coral had begun to spread on earth. "This...is earth now. We...I need to know...if you...are really you." He said, before turning the chair back towards the others. The Phantom protested slightly, attempting to get one last glance at the horrifying scene.

Alex clasped his hands together before beginning to talk once more.

"We can fix this...together." Alex put his hand out.

The Phantom stared blankly at them. Alex bit his tongue in suspense, waiting for any sign that this was truly him.

He held his breath as he saw the Phantom slowly shift form.  
His stomach dropped when he saw that familiar smile and felt a hand slip on top of his own.   
Alex put his other hand over Morgan's with a relieved smile.

He had finally found him. After months of looking and looking. Eliminating Phantoms that weren't correct, he finally found him.  
He couldn't believe that he was face to face with him after so long. After the sleepless nights, slaving away just trying to find him.  
And he did it.

"We're going to shake things up...like old times." He said.


	3. You Don't Even Know What it Means to be Human Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: theory that the phantom at the end is actually Morgan's 'weaverfied' corpse (or the 'i won't accept that he's dead' theory)  
> Post game  
> Death, spoilers, etc

Freak.

Monster.

It.

Morgan heard those and more escape Elazar's lips. 

He tried so hard to keep control.

He tried to not give in to the Apex's whispers, pleads for him to fall back to being what he really was.

He was dead. 

Only reanimated by the creatures that caused his demise.

Morgan panted, feeling the recreation of his body falling apart.

He couldn't control himself...

And now crimson coated the room. 

Elazar's body had fallen limply to the ground after a few grunts, but the events still we're replaying in his head.

\----------

She sneered and jabbed his chest.   
"I don't know why Alex is even trying with you. I can't believe he's putting out future into your hands."

"What are you t-"

"I'm not  finished." She snapped. "How do we know you're not just one of those mindless husks still? That they're using you to get to us?"

"Because I..." He actually didn't know. He had those thoughts in his head, pushing them back. Trying to be himself.

Human.

But he wasn't.

Morgan listened to Elazar snap and yell insults at him. 

Everything stuck. Nothing left his mind that she said. It just echoed everytime she said something that should make anyone snap.

But he didn't want to loose it.

He didn't want them to think he really was one of them.

But then she pushed him into a wall, barking in his face now.   
If his heart still worked, he knew it'd be pounding. 

He saw her hand inch toward her gun, and everything faded away. 

He let his newly gained instincts grab ahold of him...but it wasn't his fault...right?

\-------

Crimson coated his hands. He tried to ignore the taste of copper in his mouth. 

Morgan backed away from the corpse, choking back whatever emotions he was trying to feel.

Morgan left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Igwe's gaze froze onto him, his mouth went slack for a moment.

"Morgan..." He stared, eyeing the red that now decorated him. Igwe noted the reconstruction shifting, unstable.   
"Here...come over here...I think you're due for...another shot of mirror neurons." He said, not wanting to step on any flared topic. 

Morgan didn't say anything, sitting down where Igwe wanted him. 

Igwe watched him for a moment before going to the cabinet to fetch a syringe.

"...are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

He received a huff of air and a curt nod in response.

Igwe flicked at the syringe before going back to Morgan. 

"I heard...Elazar fighting with you again...I apologise she isn't... open-minded on the fact that you're still with us." He said quietly. "I'm sure..." He stopped himself. He was treading into unsafe territory again. "I'm just glad we have both Yu's still intact." He finished, taking Morgan's arm so he could administer the shot.

"I'm not-" Morgan started, voice slurred and unnatural.

"Dr. Yu, don't listen to what she said." Igwe mumbled, pushing the needle into his arm. His eyes flicked up to Morgan, hoping he wasn't seeing any hostile signs.

But he was calm.

"...why'd you bring me back...you should've killed me. For good." Morgan said quietly. "I'm not worth using as a symbol of a bridge between species. I'm a horrible man...I was a horrible man. Now I'm a f-"

Igwe cut him off by exhaling.  
"Morgan...

"Why did you? What's a 'bridge between our species' even suppose to do for us? We're in limbo until all humans die on this planet. The typhon lost the Apex, we...we can't bring back earth."

It's hopeless.


	4. What...Happened to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: placed in a 'no mercy'/lotta typhon mods run, m! Morgan x Mikhaila Ilyushin -ish, (I'm tired so it might sound a tad wonky)

She heard the door to the powerplant open. Mikhaila swallowed a lump in her throat, reaching for the pistol at her side.

She heard hushed whispers and heavy footsteps of whatever came in.

Then she saw him.

She was about to call his name, praise God he was alive, something.

But then she saw the blood trickling down the wrench he was holding. The splatters of crimson on his face. The painful sounding wheezes and coughs that came from his chest.

The man she used to know put a gloved hand to his face and leaned against the window, not realizing she was inside the room. 

His back was to her.

She glanced at her transcribe. 

Elazar's transcribe had gone dead...like she dreaded happened. 

He...changed.

Mikhaila watched him in silence as he mumbled a few slurred things, resulting in a coughing fit again.

He stopped wheezing and pulled the hand off of his face, leaving a smeared mess of crimson on his face.   
He didn't react, only taking his transcribe out and looking at a tab he had up. 

Mikhaila made the mistake of inhaling sharply when she saw the security roster on the screen, her name the only one from the division that wasn't marked 'no life signs'.

The man she thought she knew turned around looking into the room she'd locked herself into. 

His right eye was a bright, painful red color, however both were glazed over and blank. The man began reaching for his wrench before pulling it out from his belt. 

Mikhaila's eyes widened as she saw him flip through the collection of keycards on his belt before finding the one to open the door in front of her.

She swore in her native tongue and prayed that God would give her enough strength to wield the gun at her side. 

Her hands shakily held the weapon, trying to keep a steady aim at the man who was trying to get inside.

He was in.

He towered over her and took a deep, raspy breath before walking to her, lifting the wrench in silence.

"Morgan. Please. Stop. This isn't you." She cried. Her hands shook, seeing his expression still blank and lifeless. "Morgan, don't make me do this...please..."

He didn't listen, advancing slowly. She wondered if he wanted to do it...or if it was those monsters outside the room that made him like this.

With no other options, she closed her eyes and fired four shots. 

The shots echoed throughout the division.  
She heard him struggle to stay up, letting out a quiet whine. His wrench fell with a clang and he followed suit only seconds after.

Mikhaila choked back a sob, not wanting to look at the sight.  
She let out a shaky breath, knowing death was eminent for her. Elazar was gone. Her transcribe found no one alive, apart from Alex, but she knew he couldn't help. 

She looked up, hoping when she passed on he would be there.

The real Morgan...or the one she knew and loved for that matter.


	5. Good Morning, Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: placed in some au where January didn't help Morgan and he still forgot what happened after Bellamy was mimicked and killed. So basically confused man is thrown into an alien invasion, unsure of why there's aliens on what he thinks is earth. Kinda pulled it outta my a*s real quick so I can be on time for March 15th so it might sound weird???

'Good morning, Morgan. Today is Monday, March 15th, 2032.' his alarm said.  
He squinted and turned the device off, trying to get rid of that god awful music. Unconsciously, he reached for the transcribe and clicked the button to replay a message.

He got one...right?

It didn't play, leaving the room in silence.  
He looked around his apartment and couldn't shake off the feeling of dread off his shoulders.

Morgan got out of bed, glancing at the floor.

It was worn down...a lot. His gaze followed the trail of worn linoleum, he hadn't been in this apartment that long he thought.

He went into the bathroom, hoping a splash of water would calm his nerves but it didn't.  
He stood face to face with someone he couldn't recognize. 

That tired, disheveled, mess of a person wasn't him...was it?

Morgan ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't get his gaze away from that eye.

It throbbed every now and then.

It hurt.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? 

Perhaps he hurt it the night before...

The science side of his brain tried to find a reason while he made a cup of coffee.

Maybe he was just tired.

He did work late on...projects of...some kind.  
Maybe that's what caused it.

As he was making a cup of coffee, he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Something...

Black...whispy...celestial...and then it was gone.

He looked over at where it once was and saw nothing. Just a few parts of a machine he's forgotten what it's purpose was and a mess of what he assumed was his dinner a few nights ago.

With the cup in his hand, he sat on the couch and crossed his legs in silence.

He heard whispers.

Or he thought he did. 

Morgan felt himself glance around the room, finding nothing.

He felt the small throbs of anxiety gnawing at his stomach as he placed the mug in the sink.   
He swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat and went to get his spacesuit. 

Why was he wearing his spacesuit down here on Earthside anyways?

Before he opened the door he glanced out the large open window that led to his balcony.  
He wished the door wasn't locked. The place felt...confined and box-like.

It would be nice to take a breath of fresh air for once.

He opened the door and looked out the room.

The hallway was dark, ominous even.

He smelt something strange. Morgan turned his gaze to the left and finding the source. His eyes widened before he felt himself gagging, shutting the door before he could see it any longer.

The sight was already burned in his vision.

Patricia was...

The smell, the sounds, the sight.

Morgan slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest, closing his eyes trying to calm himself.

He saw her on the floor. Mouth gaping open. A strange vile smelling liquid pouring out of her and onto the floor surrounding her corpse. 

He didn't understand what happened.

But those sounds, those whispers just got louder.

They felt like they were all around him.

His breathing hastened and he pulled at his hair trying to calm himself, but it failed.

Morgan felt his transcribe vibrating.  
His brother's name was on it. 

Alex.

He always helped...didn't he?

A tinge of suspicion crossed his mind before he picked up the device, allowing Alex's voice to go through.

He'll explain...he will help. 

Right?


	6. Snippets of Ideas I'll Never Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being inactive and not posting lately. I hit writer's block and school started up again. I've got a few ideas bouncing around my head right now and I'm hoping I'll be able to write them asap and get a REAL oneshot to you guys (and perhaps an actual novel???)
> 
> Thanks

The shuttle landed as smoothly as anyone had hoped it to.

Camera crews, people, police, everyone was at the landing strip wanting answers.

The small crew on board got off, waving off the questions and avoiding eye contact.  
_______

What does it look like?  
The shape in the glass?

Tired. A mess. Disheveled. Lost. Confused. Paranoid. Nervous of something he doesn't understand.

______

Morgan looked at the blades of the helicopter in silence. The 'pilot' told him to get in, but he declined and stayed put.

It all felt too familiar.

Why was he suffering from this deja-vu  
________

The two brothers stood in silence as they watched the large screen showing the enormous creature wrap around the station. Clangs and sounds of warping metal filled the room as they waited. The eldest glanced towards his sibling and sighed, causing the brother to look over to him as well. The countdown slowly ticked by as the intercom warned of the  
____________

The rolling of a drawer on it's track, coming to a stop. The sound of a bottle rattling to a hault inside before being picked up by the man behind the desk.

Morgan felt his chest get tight as he tried to stay calm. To remember that this wasn't real.

But it was too late.  
He felt Alex's hands grab his arms to keep him tethered down so he wouldn't make a mad dash out or something like that.  
___________


End file.
